


Green With Envy

by StarCollector88



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCollector88/pseuds/StarCollector88
Summary: Typical human behavior. We all want what we ourselves do not possess. We become envious of the other person and unhappy with all the things we have to offer. We don't realize that other people are envious of us. Blinded by our own envy can get us into trouble...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stories contain references to my previous stories.

Typical human behavior. We all want something that we ourselves do not possess. We become envious of the other person and unhappy with all the things we have to offer. We don’t realize that other people are envious of us. Blinded by our own envy can get us into trouble…  
The rumble of many piano keys being struck at the same time permeated the room. Peter sat at his piano on the makeshift bandstand in the beach house he shares with his three band/roommates. He let out a long, loud sigh. He had become distracted from practicing the piano from all the giggling and chattering coming off of the back porch. Davy was out there with his new flavor of the week Daphne.  
Lately, Peter noticed himself feeling uncomfortable whenever one of the other guys brought a girl over. He would specifically observe Davy’s interactions and notice envious thoughts begin to creep into his mind. I wish I could do that. And at times the thoughts would become more annoyed. What does he have that I don’t have? He himself had difficulty interacting with girls. It was not that girls didn’t like Peter, he just seemed to be awkward around them.  
Now, Peter was getting sidetracked by the disruptions and thoughts. He began practicing the piano in the first place to get his mind on something else. However, he could not focus. Why does that little leprechaun have to flaunt his relationships? Does he really need that much attention? Peter realized the irritability was coming from envy and that it wasn’t Davy’s fault. He got up and began to wander into his bedroom.  
“Hey, Shotgun. Why the long face?” Mike said noticing Peter’s abrupt exit.  
“How can anyone get any work done around here with Casanova out there?” Peter grumbled unable to keep his emotions at bay. “Every time I turn around he’s sweet talking one girl or another. It’s like he’s putting his good fortune on display. Is nothing private anymore?”  
Mike was taken aback. “I’m sure he doesn’t do that on purpose, Pete. He’s just a hopeless romantic. Why does that have you so uptight?”  
“It’s just annoying is all,” Peter said quietly beginning to feel embarrassed about the outburst.  
At that moment, Davy and Daphne entered the beach house. “Hey fellas, you’ve met Daphne haven’t you?”  
“I’ve seen a little too much of her lately,” Peter mumbled.  
“What was that?” Davy asked.  
Mike interrupted, “Daphne, good to see you again. How are you?”  
With that Peter continued trudging to his room. He needed to be alone and away from this sickening display.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davy entered his and Peter’s shared bedroom a few hours later. He noticed Peter just lying on his own bed staring at the ceiling. “Hey Mate, you doing alright?”  
“Yep, fantastic,” Peter answered sarcastically.  
Davy looked at him and frowned. “Want to talk about it?”  
Oh sure. Peter was definitely not going to unload all of his frustrations on Davy. Even though Davy’s actions had triggered this response, he didn’t want to blame his friend for his own emotions. “No, I don’t want to inconvenience you with my stuff.”  
“Peter, we’re friends, it’s never an inconvenience. If you do want to talk, let me know.”  
“Sure.”  
“Anyway, I saw you practicing the piano. Anything new you’re working on?”  
“Well, I was trying to work, but I kept getting distracted,” Peter muttered.  
“What’s got you distracted?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Just in my own head,” he lied. No way he was going to make Davy feel bad for living his life just because Peter was in a funk.  
“I know it will be great when it’s finished. You’re an amazing musician. Promise me I get to hear it first.”  
“Sure, Davy.”  
“Well, goodnight.”  
Davy got ready and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes, Peter could hear Davy’s light breathing. I’d be tired too if I was gallivanting around with a bunch of girls. I wouldn’t have a care in the world. Peter was normally a free loving spirit and this new bitterness was causing him not to like himself. I need to work through this tomorrow. He switched the light off, but didn’t fall asleep for another two hours.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter woke up to that feeling of irritability still nagging at him. He knew that the emotion would still be around if he did not work through it. He turned over to see that Davy had already left the bedroom. What a perfect time for some self-reflection so that he could move forward. He sat up and grabbed a pen a notebook from his nightstand drawer.  
Peter contemplated his current emotional state. Sure just like every other human being he experienced all emotions, but he didn’t usually dwell on emotions related to anger. That just wasn’t his style. Noticing that this had been a trend lately, he wondered why. The guys hadn’t done anything on purpose while interacting with girls. It wasn’t their fault that Peter had difficulty in that area. In fact, they had tried to help him on occasion, like with Valerie the debutante.   
How dare he project his emotions out on them, especially Davy? It seemed to him that he was projecting his frustrations in himself and lack of social ability onto his friends. That wasn’t fair. How can I work on those feelings when they arise? he pondered. Music didn’t seem to be an effective distraction. He needed another outlet. Peter decided to play it by ear in the moment and see what worked best.  
Since Peter was alone in this moment, he began adding some lyrical ideas to a song he had been jotting down notes for. He wrote down; Don’t stay in your lonely room just staring back in silent gloom, That’s not where you belong.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, like clockwork, Daphne arrived to spend time with Davy. Peter was hoping that they would go out somewhere, but lately due to lack of funds Davy was spending his time with Daphne at the pad. The couple had set up themselves up on the couch with a movie. They had invited Peter to watch the movie since he was already in that space, but he of course declined. No way he was going to put himself in the line of fire.  
Peter scanned the communal space to find something to put his attention on. He noticed a familiar and no doubt disruptive option…Micky was working on one of his ‘brilliant ideas.’ Peter watched as Micky raced back and forth between several piles of items. He seemed to be simultaneously working on everything and not accomplishing anything.  
“Hey Micky, what are you working on?” Peter inquired.  
“I’m working on creating potential business opportunities for us. I can’t decide which is the most brilliant idea, so I’m working on both,” Micky answered without making eye contact with Peter and continued tinkering with things.  
Peter observed the pile of wires, phone receivers, and notepads on one table. “What is the plan for this?”  
“A wake up service! Calling people in the morning to wake them up. I call it ‘Sometime in the Morning.’’  
“What about alarm clocks?”  
“Shhhhh,” Micky said covering Peter’s mouth with his hand. “Don’t let potential customers hear about the alternatives.”  
“Remember working at Urgent Answering Service though and what a mess that was?”  
“Peter, are you going to be a drag the whole time?”  
“Sorry. Let me guess this one,” Peter continued looking at the other pile with empty plastic tubes and magnifying glasses, “you’re trying to make telescopes.”  
“Right! We will allow people interested is star gazing to use our prime location to scratch their space itch. I’ll call it…”  
“’Star Collectors’,” Peter interrupted.  
“How did you know?”  
“Wild guess,” Peter said sarcastically. “Need some help?”  
This was the first time the Micky had stopped fiddling with the piles and actually looked at Peter. “You want to help me?”  
The question made sense. Mike had made it abundantly clear to Peter not to encourage Micky with his get rich quick schemes. The guys were expected to ignore Micky in hopes that he would move on from his ideas as quickly as he got them. Although, normally he was on to the next just as soon as he stopped. Peter was desperate for distraction at this moment.  
“Sure, I’ve got nothing else going on.”  
“Great! How are you with a chainsaw?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that idea was a bust. Not only Micky’s idea, since he abandoned both within the hour due to lack of phone jacks and the cloudy forecast for a next few days. Also, Peter’s plan to avoid Davy’s date by focusing his attention elsewhere was a failure.  
Micky’s projects were not too far away from the couch, and Peter had a front row seat to Davy’s charms. Peter had tried to focus on what he was doing and not even look in the direction of the couple. It was difficult though when Daphne began laughing loudly. Peter glanced up and noticed that they were spooning on the couch with Daphne in the front. Davy was slowly tracing his fingers up and down Daphne’s sides from hip to ribcage. She began giggling uncontrollably and that led to a full on make out session right in front of Peter’s eyes. Again, is nothing private?  
Peter felt the feelings of frustration well up in his body with tension in his upper body and beginning to get hot and flushed. He needed to get out of there and abruptly bolted out the back door headed for the beach.  
He had walked down to the opposite end of the beach to get rid of his excess energy and was now sitting watching the waves roll in and out. I don’t know how much longer I can keep these emotions bottled up before I explode, he thought. Apparently, distraction is not working. What else is there?  
Then Peter realized, he wasn’t distracting and dealing with his emotions. He was avoiding. Trying to stuff down these feelings in hopes that things would resolve themselves. That wasn’t helpful. So what was the opposite of avoiding things?  
That’s it! Peter finally got it. The old phrase says, “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” If I want to learn how to interact with girls, I need to observe the guys tricks.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That could not have gone more terribly. Peter fell onto his bed after arriving home from his date with Joanna. He buried his face under his pillow and felt like disappearing so that no one would ask him about the date.   
Peter had gone forward with his plan to observe his friends during dates in order to gain insight into how to interact with girls. First, he followed Mike and his date to a movie. He sat a few rows back and watched the couple instead of the movie. Since movies are not a space for much conversation, Peter assumed that this was part of Mike’s plan. Mike was more quiet and did not need to talk much to impress a girl. Even on the ride home, as Peter hid in the very backseat, he noted that Mike didn’t talk much. He was a listener, letting his date do the talking and speaking with his body language like his arm around her shoulders and intense eye contact. Peter recorded in his notebook, strong silent type.  
Second, Peter observed Micky chatting up a few girls at a party the guys were performing at. He was keeping his audience in stitches doing impressions and telling jokes. After the performance was over, Micky was on a couch sandwiched between two girls who were stroking his ego and being very touchy feely. The drummer was eating up the attention and continuing to use humor to his advantage. Another note added to Peter’s research, sense of humor.  
Finally, Davy. Peter had seen Davy interact with girls on numerous occasions, but he needed to really scrutinize every detail. What really kept all the girls devoted to the Brit? Peter hid behind a plant in the pad, clad in camouflage makeup, to answer that very question. It could have been the British accent or his striking features. Even though those aspects only added to the overall attraction, it seemed to be Davy’s charm and poise that sealed the deal. He was personable and genuine, always showing interest in a girl as though she was the only person in the room. And asking open-ended questions to learn more about her instead of focusing on himself, which makes the girl feel important. He showed vulnerability in not being afraid to show emotion in his statements as well as expressions. Davy was also not one to shy away from touch as a means to ensure intimacy. One last note, charisma.  
After these scientific discoveries, Peter had determined that he would put these findings to the test with Joanna a woman he had met at the laundromat. He had taken her out to dinner at Pop’s Italian Restaurant. He decided to combine all three of his notes together into one cringe worthy display. What was something that would show emotion, humor, and be silent? What else, but a mime. Peter was putting on an act of stereotypical mime gags, stuck in a box, pulling on a rope, etc. He must have broken out of the box too forcefully, because he ended up knocking over Joanna’s plate of spaghetti straight onto her lap.   
Peter had apologized profusely for the mishap, but the damage was already done. Joanna stormed out of the restaurant only stating that Peter should not try to contact her again. And here he was, lying in bed feeling defeated. I give up.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter didn’t sleep well at all that night. He was tossing and turning throughout the night and finally gave up at 5 am. He had been at the kitchen table working on his song.  
Though you've played at love and lost, And sorrow's turned your heart to frost, I will melt your heart again. Remember the feeling as a child, When you woke up and morning smiled, It's time you felt like you did then. There's just no percentage in remembering the past, It's time you learned to live again at last.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around and saw Davy standing behind him. “Don’t do that.”  
“Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you alright, Pete? I saw that you were up early and out of the room.”  
“I’m just fine.” It was so unconvincing that even Peter didn’t believe himself.  
“Come on, you can tell me. I have noticed these past few weeks, you seem different. It’s like you’re melancholy and listless. We’re best friends, I’m here for you.”  
Peter looked at Davy. His face showed so much sincerity. There was concern in his eyes and he was leaning forward with his hand on Peter’s. Peter couldn’t keep dismissing Davy’s genuine curiosity and support.  
“My date went awful last night,” he confessed. “I have been having no luck with girls lately and it’s been getting to me, that’s all.”  
“Sorry to hear that, Peter. Don’t get too hung up on this slump. All you have to do is find the right girl. After that everything just seems to fall into place.”  
“Easy for you to say. You always have luck with the ladies. You have all that charm that the girls just fall all over you for. Very little effort.”  
“Peter, you’re a catch too. One day, the perfect girl will come around and you’ll see how effortless it is.”  
“Thanks Davy.”   
With that Davy patted him on the back and began making coffee.  
Peter wrote one last lyric idea in his notebook: You stare at me in disbelief, You say for you there’s no relief, But I swear I’ll prove you wrong.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on, Micky came rushing from the front door with the mail. “We need…we have to…I…here.”  
“Micky, what are you trying to say,” Mike asked taking the flier Micky was handing to him. Mike looked it over. “Madame Rosita,” he read, “fortune telling, palm reading, and parking validation. Why are you so turned upside down by this?”  
“Guys, I have been wanting to have our fortunes read. It would be so fun to see when we will become famous.”  
“And…” Mike prompted.  
“And what?” Micky asked innocently.  
“You expect me to believe that you are so enthusiastic about a fortune teller purely for the fortunes. I know you better than that, Mick.”  
“Fine, I’m doing research for my next brilliant idea. My own fortune telling business. I’ll call it ‘I’m a Believer,’ that way I’m advertising how good my predictions are.”  
Mike rolled his eyes, “Of course, I knew it!”  
“Well I think it’s a good idea,” Davy chimed in.  
“Great!” Mike threw his hands up and sounded exasperated, “Some more encouragement! Micky doesn’t need that; he does enough of that himself.”  
“I figure we could all use a laugh with people being a little on edge lately,” Davy told Mike gesturing towards Peter who didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Plus we could have a different experience than we did getting our tea leaves read by Mrs. Badderly.”  
Mike relented, “I’ll agree to this, IF we can manage not to make a spectacle of ourselves there.”  
“Mike, you know me, cool collected and flying under the radar,” Micky said. Mike glared at Micky. “Okay, okay. I promise to behave myself.”  
They headed out the door and Davy grabbed Peter. “Come on, Mate. Let’s go and find out about that love life of yours.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guys arrived in front of a Chinese restaurant. “Micky, are you sure this is the address?” Davy asked.  
“Yeah that’s what the flier says.” Micky noticed a small sign on the corner of the building. “Oh, look! The sign says that Madame Rosita is in the basement. This way.”  
“That sounds promising,” Mike mumbled following after the others.  
They entered a room filled with all the trinkets to expect in a mystical shop, shrunken heads, spell books, velvet pillows on the floor around a short table with a crystal ball. There was no sign of the shop’s proprietor.  
“Madame Rosita?” Mike called out.  
Suddenly, a middle aged woman with curly, bushy black hair wrapped in a colorful scarf appeared adorned in gold colored jewelry. “Who calls upon Madame Rosita?” she said in an accent.  
“Hi, we’re the…” Davy attempted to answer before Madame Rosita put her hand over his mouth.  
“Don’t tell me! You are primates of some sort. I foresaw you coming.”  
“Then why weren’t you out here?” Peter asked.  
“My tea kettle was whistling. Now, have a seat boys. I understand you are looking to have some questions answered.”  
“Well, no kidding,” Mike incredulously.  
“I see you are going to be the skeptic. Let me see what’s in the cards for you, Tex.”  
“Easy guess, I have a southern accent,” Mike sneered.  
“Lay off, Mike. Just try to enjoy yourself,” Davy whispered.  
“Mr. Southern Gentleman, I see for you success in the music business. Within the next two years, you and your fellow primates will be headlining shows across the country,” Madame Rosita predicted.  
“Not bad,” Mike said loosening up a bit.  
“Now you, I feel immense energy flowing through your presence,” she said turning to Micky and looking into her crystal ball. “I see great accomplishment in an idea that you will come up with in future…just stay away from divination, it’s not for amateurs.”  
“Will do,” said Micky looking guilty and shocked at the same time. “Any idea what the business is?”  
“Only that it will be called ‘You Just May Be the One’.”  
“Sounds like a dating service,” Micky said his wheels already beginning to turn.  
“Let me see your palm, Handsome,” she took Davy’s hand. “I see the line of sensitivity, meaning that you relate to others easily. Because of this when you experience betrayal it hurts more deeply. Very passionate and prefer smaller settings to larger ones. There are many beautiful women in your future because you desire freedom and can’t be tied down.”  
“Davy and women. That’s not a prediction, it’s a given,” Peter grumbled.  
“Okay, your turn cynic,” Madame Rosita firmly gripped Peter’s hand. “I notice that when the going gets tough, keeping busy helps you feel safe and secure. Which seems to be the case currently. You often find yourself mulling things over and over before coming to a decision. You always considers others’ feelings, and people appreciate that about you. Definite passion for music, which will come in handy since you will not be able to find love.”  
Peter’s face dropped. Way to kick me when I’m down.  
Mike noticed Peter’s shock and disappoint. He quickly stood and started motioning for the others follow him. “Well, it’s been swell Madame Rosita, but we got to get going. Thanks for the readings.”  
Davy had to help Peter stand since he was still overwhelmed and hadn’t made any attempt to leave. In the process, the two knocked the table and ran out. Madame Rosita’s crystal ball slowly rolled to the ground and broke.  
“Et miseri iam tibi dedi est rediit.. Affliguntur damnati sunt dies vestry. Tua, sicut imago est in favíllam,” uttered Madame Rosita after them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Pete, are you still disheartened about what Madame Rosita said?” Davy asked.   
“No.”  
“Come on, Babe. What does she know? It was all in jest, nothing serious. I know you have been struggling with relationships lately and I’m sure this didn’t help. Want me to cancel my plans tonight with Daphne and hang out?”  
“No, no. I will be fine. I want to work on music tonight. You don’t have to change your plans for me. I’ll be fine.”  
“If you’re sure…Micky and Mike are out. So if you need anything say the word and I’ll ask her to leave. Got it?”  
“Thanks, Dave.” And right on cue Daphne knocked on the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BANG! Peter’s head fell on the piano keys. He was again finding himself in the middle of working on his song and getting distracted by Davy and Daphne. He glanced out onto the back porch and saw them deep in conversation, their murmurings flooding into the pad. Peter tried again, “Come with me I’ll take you where the taste of life is green, And everyday holds wonders to be seen.” He was interrupted again by the talking getting louder.  
Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:05. Shouldn’t she be going home by now? He didn’t understand. Doesn’t she have a life or anything better to do? He pressed one key and decided to give up. It was no use. Sitting here brooding sounded like the only possibility right now.  
He looked at the clock again. 11:11. Hmm… Peter thought, it’s worth a try. He closed his eyes, I wish I was more like Davy. He held his eyes tight for a moment longer and looked at the time. 11:12. How silly. Wishes don’t come true, that’s kid stuff. The thought of it though made him feel a bit better.  
With that he decided his room was the best option right now. Even if he didn’t sleep at least he was further away from the couple. And he could prevent any further frustrations. With everything that happened today, that was the last thing he needed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter was so tired the next morning that he couldn’t even open his eyes. He stumbled out of bed and tried to navigate his way to the bathroom to splash his face with water. Why were my feet so far from the floor? I’m losing it. He ran into the dresser on the way out. Was that always that close to my bed?   
Peter entered the bathroom and bumped his stomach into the sink slightly knocking the wind out of himself. Was the sink always this high? I’m off today. He splashed his face and looked in the mirror. All he saw staring back at him were a pair of dark brown eyes. He studied the reflection more. There was only the eyes and above. He saw dark brown hair.  
Confusion set in. Peter rubbed his eyes and looked down at tanner hands with a silver and black ring on the left hand. He felt his body and noticed a slightly slimmer frame. This can’t be! He stood on tiptoes and peeked in the mirror again to see Davy’s face staring back at him. Peter winked and made faces seeing that Davy’s face was mimicking his movements.  
Peter ran back into his and Davy’s shared bedroom. Davy’s bed was empty and his own bed had a figure in it with a tuft of dirt blond hair sticking out of the blanket. He shook the figure. “Wake up!”  
“What the bloody hell are you doing, Peter?” said a voice from Peter’s own body.  
“Davy is that you?”  
“Of course it’s me, who else would be in here? Have you lost it?”  
“I might have, because you’re in my bed…and body.”  
“What are you talking about? How did I get in your bed?”  
Peter dragged the now much taller Davy into the bathroom by his collar. “Get off me, man!” Davy said waving his hands in Peter’s direction.  
“Look in the mirror.”  
“You have lost it, Mate.”  
“Just look.”  
Davy turned towards the mirror and backed away shocked. He touched the features of his new face and approached the mirror again making faces as Peter had before. “You must be joking,” he said as he really looked at Peter for the first time, taking in his own image in front of him. “What happened?!?” Davy yelled.  
Micky and Mike came running downstairs at the yelling and commotion. “What’s wrong Peter?”  
“Oh Mike, I am not bloody Peter! I’m Davy!”  
“Good one you guys, but it’s too early for this nonsense,” Micky yawned.  
“It’s true fellas,” Peter spoke up. “I woke up in Davy’s body and vice versa.”  
“I’m going back to bed,” Mike said. “I actually think I’m not really awake right now.”  
“This is serious! What are we going to do?” Davy protested.  
“Sure, sure you got us Peter,” Micky said.  
“It’s true. I’ll prove it to you. Peter, go play the piano,” Davy said.  
Everyone watched Davy’s form make its way to the piano and begin pressing the keys to the tune of Randy Scouse Git. The guys looked on with stunned looks on their faces.  
“How did this happen?” Mike uttered finally understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
“Peter, how did you teach Davy the piano so quickly?” Micky asked.  
Davy put his hand over his unfamiliar face. “Micky are you sure you didn’t also switch bodies with Peter?”  
“Any idea how this came to be?” Mike asked.  
“None. I haven’t even had time to think. Peter and I woke up to this switch,” Davy explained.  
Peter finally had a realization and shrunk back trying to collect his thoughts. Mike noticed Peter’s demeanor. “Peter?”  
“Well…you see…it was an accident…” Peter stammered in his new British accent.  
“What was an accident?” Davy was fuming now. Peter forgot how quick Davy’s temper could turn on.  
Peter stood there unable to speak further. He wasn’t used to Davy being so angry with him and it was scaring him.  
“Spit it out, Peter!”  
“Last night, it was 11:11 and I was so distraught about my fortune that I took the opportunity to wish that I was more like Davy I didn’t think it would work I’m sorry,” Peter said quickly in one breath without pausing.  
Peter looked into his own eyes which were now Davy’s and saw fire flash through them. “You did what?!? You’ve ruined us! How could you do this?” Davy seethed.  
“Cool it, Davy,” Mike interjected. “I’m sure Peter didn’t mean anything by it. We all wish for things sometimes and don’t ever expect it to come true. We will come up with something to fix this.”  
“I don’t know why you’re so upset Davy. Aren’t you enjoying the weather up there?” teased Micky.  
Davy took a swing a Micky and he ducked out of the way causing Davy to fall to the floor. “I better watch out. I think Davy’s temper in Peter’s stronger body could be lethal.”  
Davy got up and stormed back towards his room.  
“Where are you going?” Mike asked.  
“I’m going to try and sleep. See if I wake up and this is over or a nightmare. Peter, you better have something figured out for this by time I wake back up or there will be hell to pay.”  
Peter gulped. How could he fix this when he didn’t even know how it happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Davy finally exited the bedroom after two hours. The guys watched as he entered the bathroom to recheck his features. Of course, he was still Peter. He came out and slumped down into a chair at the table with the others.  
“Look, Davy, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen,” Peter said.  
“It’s not your fault, Peter,” Davy said he had obviously cooled down a bit.   
They sat in silence studying their own selves. It wasn’t every day that someone could look at themselves through another’s eyes. Davy broke the silence. “Why me though?”  
Peter was embarrassed to answer that. “So…” he began, “it’s no secret that I have been down in the dumps lately. I told you before that I was having difficulty meeting and interacting with girls. Every time someone had a girl over I was becoming irritable, which is not an emotion that I am comfortable having. I was frustrated with you and Daphne last night. I’m so envious of your ability to attract girls that I made a stupid wish. I wanted to gain your charm, not your body.”  
“What’s wrong with my body?”  
“Besides the inability to reach the top shelf,” Micky said.  
“Not the point,” Peter said. “This is not what I wanted.”  
“Lucky for you both then that I had a brilliant idea,” Micky said triumphantly.  
“Oh no,” Mike facepalmed.  
“I swear it’s a good one this time. If Peter wished for this using a superstition like 11:11, then we have to use other wishing superstitions to reverse this.”  
“You know actually that sounds like it could work,” Mike said astonished.  
“Don’t be so surprised, I do have good ideas every once in a while.”  
“Yeah you were due.”  
“What have we got to lose?” Davy said perking up. “Where do we start?”  
“Well, my first thought was a birthday candle wish,” Micky said.  
“Great! Let’s brainstorm ideas and then go get supplies,” Davy said excitedly.  
Peter hoped this worked. He had a bad feeling though that this was irreversible.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guys all sat on the back porch looking at the sky and looking defeated. They had spent the day trying all the wishes they could think of birthday candles, wishing well, penny in a fountain, wishbone, eyelashes, and dandelions with no luck. Now they were waiting to see if they could catch a shooting star or wait until 11:11 again.  
“I think it’s too cloudy to see any stars tonight,” Mike said. “We can try again tomorrow.”  
“We have to keep trying fellas. No offense, Peter, but I need to get back to my old self again,” Davy stated.  
“No argument here. I have been having such trouble reaching things today,” Peter answered.  
“Well, I think Micky and I are going to turn in. He’s already asleep here and it’s only 9:00. Come on, Mick, let’s head upstairs.”  
“No Mommy, I don’t want to go to school,” Micky said sleepily.  
“Micky Dolenz, upstairs now!” Mike said firmly which stirred Micky enough to drag himself upstairs. “Goodnight you guys.”  
“Night,” Peter and Davy said simultaneously.  
Once Mike and Micky had descended the stairs, Peter looked at his own face across from him. “Davy…I’m sorry none of the wishes are working. I am trying my hardest to wish.”  
“I don’t blame you for that, Peter. I know you’re doing your best.”  
They both stared out at the ocean deep in thought about their next moves. It appeared as though wishes were not the way to go. What else could there be? Peter was so deep in thought he hardly noticed that Davy had fallen asleep and that it was already 11:00. He waited the next 11 minutes. Maybe he needed the same wish medium as well as time.  
The time came. I wish I was back to being myself. Peter closed his eyes tight once a again for a few moments. Might as well rouse Davy and get to bed. Tomorrow’s gonna be another day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter woke up and immediately felt his face and hair. He felt let down as he touched Davy’s signature facial features. The wishing didn’t work. Peter had no idea how Davy would react to the news or where they would go from here. He knew disappointment would definitely be in the cards, but Davy also had a temper that he witnessed the day before. Peter decided to make breakfast for everyone in hopes of softening the blow.  
Mike and Micky came down first looking at their short friend questioningly. “Nope guys, I’m still Peter.”  
“I was so sure that plan would work,” Micky said. “I wonder why it would work to switch you, but would not to switch back.”  
“No clue, but I nervous for when Davy…” Peter was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and a disgruntled Davy walked out.  
“Morning Tiny…I mean Big Peter…um Big Tiny?” Mike attempted.  
“Save it Mike,” Davy snapped.   
“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Micky mumbled.  
“Actually I woke up in the WRONG BODY,” Davy barked.  
“What happened to the hopeful and understanding Davy of yesterday?” Mike asked slightly annoyed.  
“I’m bitter and complicated. It’s one of my ‘charms’,” Davy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he glared at Peter.  
“I don’t think you know what that word means…or how to count,” Micky countered.  
“Look Davy, I can understand your feelings, really I can. However, this attitude and contempt towards the rest of us is not helping,” Mike recommended.  
Davy slumped into the chair. “Breakfast?” Peter asked hopefully trying to make it up to him. Davy waved him away, “I’m not hungry.”  
Just then the phone rang and Mike went to answer it. He talked for a few moments before hanging up and turning to Peter. “Hey man, that was the owner of the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh. He said that you are supposed to be down there in an hour to play the piano for him.”  
“I completely forgot,” said Peter slapping his hand to his forehead. “What am I going to do? He knows me, what I look like. Davy can’t go there and play, he doesn’t know the piano. This is a disaster.”   
“No it isn’t. We send you down there to play and tell the owner that ‘Peter’ is sick and ‘Davy’ will be filling in for him. The owner still gets the piano playing,” Micky said.  
“That will work, Micky!” Peter answered excitedly. “I’ll get ready. Hey where’d Davy go?”  
The guys looked around and noticed that Davy was nowhere to be seen and the front door was wide open.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter, Micky, and Mike had hightailed it down to the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh. Something told them that Davy had went there. Peter knew what Davy was capable of when he was this livid and revenge was one of those things. He hoped that Davy wouldn’t sink to that level.  
Sure enough, there was Davy banging away on piano keys as everyone in the vicinity covered their ears and with faces of disgust. Peter looked on in horror as the appalled club owner approached Davy and pulled him off the piano bench. The guys made their way to the backstage area to listen to the conversation transpiring.  
“Peter, what are you doing out there? I hired you to play the piano not destroy it,” the owner said.  
“Sorry, Mr. Van Gogh Gogh. I thought you knew that piano wasn’t my strong suit,” Davy replied innocently.  
“It’s Mr. Bailey and I’ve heard you play before.”  
“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase buy or beware,” Davy answered.  
“Get out of my club and don’t come back!”  
Davy strolled towards the door, where the others were waiting for him, with a smug smirk on his face.  
“Davy, what are you doing?” Mike asked dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, Davy, you ruined this opportunity for me and for the group itself ever playing here again,” Peter added.  
“Exactly! You wreck my life with that absurd wish, then I’m going to return the favor,” Davy said walking out the door.  
“Where are you going now?” Micky called after him.  
“To cause devastation and destruction,” Davy yelled back.  
“Should we follow him?” Micky asked.  
“It’s up to you, Pete,” Mike said.  
“Let him go blow off steam. Hopefully that satisfies him and we can figure all this out,” Peter answered unconvincingly. He was worried about how else Davy was planning to ruin his reputation. Despite the worry though, he knew that following Davy was pointless. Once the Brit was determined there was no stopping him. That’s what concerned Peter the most.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, Micky and Mike were trying to keep Peter’s mind occupied by playing cards. Peter could not focus too much, but he appreciated their efforts. He could always count on his friends in times of distress.  
Micky had just tried to shuffle and cards were flying everywhere, when the front door opened and Davy sauntered inside. Peter noted that he had a cut above his eyebrow and tears in his clothes.  
“What happened to you?” Mike exclaimed.  
“None of your business!” Davy snapped.  
“This is my business!” Mike scolded. “Now look I understand that you’re angry with Peter, but we are all doing our best to figure this out. By damaging Peter’s reputation you aren’t fixing anything for yourself.”  
“I know that. I thought by making Peter experience stress, I would get him back for this. And it did alleviate some of my rage, since I got into a fight at the music store…” Davy got quieter toward the end.  
“You WHAT?!?” Peter yelled. Peter was known as a pacifist and the idea of people that they knew thinking he was capable of violence was almost too much to bear. “Why?”  
“Some guys were there bad-mouthing the maracas and tambourine, saying you didn’t need ‘real talent’ to play those. I may have gotten carried away,” Davy said carelessly.  
“Davy, now you’ve gone too far! I was giving you time and space to adjust to things, but now I’m the one who is enraged. Two can play at this game” Peter stood and stormed out the front door.  
“Where do you suppose he’s going?” Davy questioned.  
“I don’t know, man, but you really did it this time,” Micky said.  
“Wherever he’s going, this won’t end well,” Mike added.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“AND STAY OUT!”  
The bouncer threw Peter out of the Jukebox Nightclub. He assumed that it was easier to throw him out with his smaller stature. “You pretty tough with a fist in your hand,” Peter slurred. He had had way too much to drink. He stumbled in the direction of the pad which was about a block away.  
Peter struggled with the knob once he got home. As he continued to try to get the key in the lock, the door opened and he fell inside on the floor. He rolled over and was staring up at Mike’s scowling face.  
“Hiya Mike! Thanks I couldn’t figure out this door,” he slurred.  
“Are you drunk?” Mike demanded.  
“Oh no no!” Peter hiccupped and then motioned Mike to come closer and tried to whisper, “I am drunk. Just don’t tell Mike.”  
“Man, what the hell happened to you?” Mike asked noticing that Peter looked worse for wear. He had a black eye and cuts and bruising all over his face, not to mention his shirt was ripped in half.  
“Yes! What in the BLOODY HELL happened?!?” Davy appeared out of the bedroom looking furious. “What did you do to my beautiful face?”  
“Well, I may have hit on some other guys girlfriends at a club…they may have not liked that so much and beat me up.”  
“Didn’t that hurt?” Micky asked.  
“It was worth the pain,” Peter said darkly.  
“Why would you do a thing like that?” Davy inquired.  
Peter sat up with a glower, “Hmm, gee I don’t know. Maybe trying to ruin the reputation of one David Jones.” He seemed to sober up a bit with that statement. “You interfere with my life, I interfere with yours. An eye for an eye.”  
Davy was beginning to turn red. “And what did you think you’d accomplish by doing that,” he taunted. “Those injuries will heal in a few weeks and your musical reputation will be forever soured at the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh. Hell you may even gotten me some dates lined up for the future.”  
“Yes, true. Although when Daphne hears about your wandering eye she will break up with you on the spot. How do you like that?”  
Davy’s face contorted. “Daphne broke up with me a few days ago,” he said quietly and slammed the door to the bedroom.  
Mike and Micky took that opportunity to rush upstairs and avoid anything else that might happen.  
Peter sat shamefaced. Daphne had not been over since the night of the wish. Peter had assumed that Davy wasn’t inviting her over due to the circumstances. Of course he’s so angry! Davy was broken up with and then right afterward this switch occurred. Peter needed to make this right in the morning and he knew just who could help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter asked Micky to accompany him back to Madame Rosita’s. If anyone could help them out this disaster, Peter figured it would be her. They entered the shop to find Madame Rosita packing up her belongings.   
“Not you guys again,” she said angrily and her accent had disappeared. “Look your friend already broke my crystal ball and now I am out of business.”  
“Sorry to hear that, Madame Rosita. We were hoping that you would be able to help us with something,” Micky said.  
“Not interested,” she answered continuing to pack up her stuff.  
“Please, Madame Rosita. You’re the only person I could think of that could help,” Peter tried. “You see my friend Davy and I have switched bodies.”  
“Switched bodies?” she questioned suddenly intrigued.  
“Yes, I wished I could be more like him and we woke up in the morning and I was him and he was me.”  
“Good to see my spell worked.”  
“What spell?” Micky inquired.  
“Yes, as those two ran out the door and broke my crystal ball, I uttered a spell of destruction and misfortune. But it doesn’t make sense.”  
“What doesn’t make sense?” Micky asked.  
“When a swap wish is granted, it is because both parties made the same wish at the same time.”  
Peter stood staring at Madame Rosita confused. “What does that mean?”  
“It means your friend wanted to be you too.”  
Peter was stunned. If this was true…No wonder the reverse wish attempts didn’t work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter and Micky arrived back to the pad to find Mike playing guitar on the bandstand and Davy sulking on the couch. Peter motioned for Micky to leave so he could be alone with Davy.  
“Hey Mike, can you come help me with something upstairs?” Micky prompted. Mike nodded and followed Micky into their shared bedroom.  
Davy didn’t even look up from the floor until Peter sat down bedside him. “What do you want?”  
“I’m sorry. I understand now why you’ve been so distressed lately. I apologize for everything.”  
Davy took a long pause and his facial expression softened. “I’m sorry too, Peter. I know that none of this was on purpose and I haven’t exactly been making things easy for you. What has happened is no excuse for my actions.”  
There was a long pause.  
“I went to see Madame Rosita today. I thought she could help us.”  
Davy gave Peter an inquisitive look. “Oh? What did she say?”  
“Well, it was interesting. She informed us that she placed a spell on us for revenge because we broke her crystal ball.”  
“So it’s her fault.”  
“Not exactly…she did use a spell of bad luck on us…but she said in order for us to have had a wish work…we would have had to wish for the same thing at the same time,” Peter chose his words carefully. “Davy, did you make a wish that night too?”  
Davy looked back down at the floor. He seemed to be searching the floor for the right words to say. “I can’t deny this anymore. Yes I did.”  
Peter was shocked. He had been so envious of Davy’s charm and ability to talk to girls, that he never dreamed Davy would want to be him. “But why?” he managed to squeak out.  
“That night,” Davy began, “Daphne wanted to have a serious talk with me. She said I was just a pretty face and I lacked substance and talent. She couldn’t be with someone solely based on looks. It hurt so much. Usually I am so confident that digs like that don’t get to me. I really cared for her though. Anyway, glanced inside and saw you working on your music. I thought, Man, Peter’s got it all. You have musical ability and things that you stand for, more than just looks. I saw on my watch that it was 11:11. I, in that moment, I wished to be more like you.”  
Peter was even more stunned than he had been at Madame Rosita’s claims. He thought Davy never had a care in the world and was always so sure of himself. He had no idea that Davy also experienced insecurities. “Davy, you know what Daphne said is not true. You have plenty of musical talent and substance. You are one of the kindest, caring souls I know. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“No it’s true!” Peter exclaimed. “Why didn’t you admit to the wish from the very start?”  
“I was embarrassed. I didn’t want anyone knowing yet what happened with Daphne. I was so distraught over everything that I couldn’t face it. I was hoping that your wishing was enough to fix things. By that night your singular wishes hadn’t worked, I tried to stay up until 11:11 to wish again but I fell asleep. I was disgusted with myself; I took all my anger out on you instead of myself. I truly am sorry, Pete.”  
“Water under the bridge, Babe.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m not one to hold a grudge. Plus this is the answer to our problem. Now we can wish together and get things back in working order.”  
“I’m with you on that one.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter awoke early the next morning. His sleep was very restless. Before they had went to bed, he and Davy had made their wish. He was anticipating the results. Peter was almost positive it would work this time, but there was that small thought in the back of his mind saying the What Ifs.  
Peter warily walked over to Davy’s bed. Davy’s body was completely submerged under his blankets. Peter carefully lifted the top of the blanket and saw dark brown hair. He pulled the blanket down more and saw the sickeningly handsome features (even with the cuts and bruises) of the Brit.  
“Davy!”  
“What are you doing, Peter? It’s too bloody early to be making a habit of this,” he mumbled obviously forgetting about the significance of this morning.  
“Your you again!” Peter yelled lifting Davy out of bed into a huge bear hug.  
“Get off Peter!” Davy said as he struggled to get away. He looked down and noticed just how far his feet were from the ground. He looked straight into Peter’s face. “It worked? It worked!” he joined in a shout.  
“What’s all the racket?” they heard Mike ask from the staircase with Micky right behind him.  
“We switched back!” Peter announced.  
“That’s great, Shotgun,” Micky said and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.   
The guys all stared at the drummer.  
“Oh no, not again. Please tell me you two didn’t swap now,” Davy said deflated.  
“Gotcha!” Micky winked.  
“Oh brother!” Mike said. “I’m happy for you guys, but it is 6:00 and I would like to go back to sleep.”  
“Right behind you, Mike,” Micky scrambled up the stairs after him.  
Davy and Peter embraced once more. “I am so grateful to have a friend like you,” Davy broke the silence.  
“Me too. It’s been quite a week.”  
“Listen, Mate. I was thinking tonight would you like to go out and I will help you land a date. That is if we are still allowed in any establishments around here.”  
“I would like that. And if you want I can start teaching you piano.”  
“Deal. Now let’s go back to sleep.”  
“You said it!”  
Come with me leave yesterday behind, and take a giant step outside your mind.


End file.
